Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Generally, there is known an image processing system including a portable terminal, such as a smart phone including an imaging unit like a camera, and an image processing apparatus, such as a printer. In this typical image processing system, the imaging unit of the portable terminal obtains image data of a document, and the obtained image data of the document is transmitted to the image processing apparatus. In the image processing apparatus, the image data of the document transmitted from the portable terminal is printed and output.